


meet me halfway

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, More fandoms to be added in time, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, feel free to request any fandoms/characters you'd like to see!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment our soulmates are born, the first words they will say to us are marked on our bodies.</p><p>In such a world, what will your mark read? And just who is your soulmate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolonging the inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I've been interested in fics with soulmate-identifying marks for a long time, and had written and somewhat abandoned this series a couple months ago. However, after returning to AO3, I've immersed myself in this AU again, hence my renewed interested in this series.
> 
> I only had three chapters of this written on GOTVG, so I'll be editing and transferring them here before adding to this series. I'm striving towards keeping the reader gender neutral; as this is my first time doing so, please do excuse/point out any mistakes!
> 
> Reviews would be _very_ appreciated, and would motivate me to write more, tbh!

Even before you were able to read, you would look at your soulmark in interest. Your thumb would run along the ink scrawled across the arch of your opposite hand, feeling the raised bumps with nothing short of wonder.

Of course, you hadn’t known what the words meant then, and whenever you asked your father what the mark was, he would only pale, hands coming up to tear at his hair.

Your mother would chuckle and say, “You’ll understand when you’re older.” To which your father would moan, “I haven’t prepared for that day yet! My child cannot be bound to that man's _spawn_!” before rushing off.

This only served to pique your interest more, but no matter how you tried to breach the subject, they would deflect — or weep with despair, in your father’s case. When you finally learnt how to read, you eagerly grabbed a dictionary and looked up the words you didn’t know.

The mark finally made sense then, and you ran a thoughtful thumb over the dark, slanted letters. _You’re late. For that, I’ll bite you to death, herbivore._

You tilted your head. “Mom, Dad, is my soulmate going to kill me?”

Your father was the one who answered, voice grave: “ _Yes_. Yes, he will.”


	2. absence (makes the heart grow heavy)

He hadn’t noticed it at first. There was so much going on, between him dying, being reborn, having cool ice powers, and then being hit with the realization that no one could see him. He was alone in the world, with only the Man in the Moon for company, who for some reason refused to speak to him. Factor in his memory loss, and one can understand why he hadn't had time to make the discovery sooner.

Jack was absentmindedly tracing the stretch of an arm, covered by the material of his shirt, when it struck him.  _Soulmarks_. There was a deep _knowing_ within him that, despite his lack of memories, directed his attention to his arm, like instinct. He hurriedly pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, expecting to be greeted by a soulmark, only to find unblemished pale skin.

The spirit ran a hand through his white hair. He could not remember learning of a soulmark that vanished. Your soulmark remained with you, only turning translucent when your soulmate died. But outright disappearing?

“It must be because I... died,” he whispered to himself, pulling his knees up to his chest. “When I became a spirit, it went away.”

Maybe soulmarks were only for humans. Maybe spirits like him weren’t meant to have soulmates.

Jack wondered whether he had known his soulmate when he was human. Whether they had ever kissed, held hands, exchanged words.

He didn't even remember what his soulmark had _read_. The unfairness of it all made him want to shout. Jack tightened his arms around his knees instead.

Despairing, more questions flooded into his mind. Had his soulmate's own mark gone away? Or had it turned translucent, like it was supposed to when a soulmate dies?

He would wonder for centuries to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a question: should I mention who the soulmate is in the chapter title, or would you guys prefer to find out while reading? Because I'm leaning towards not putting them there, myself.


End file.
